


[Podfic] A Study in Intimacy

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, Touching, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: People don't touch Sherlock Holmes, not like they touch other people.Then he meets John Watson.





	[Podfic] A Study in Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle/gifts).



> This is a beautiful story that feels as old as the hills; published at the end of 2011. I have asked permission to pod but haven't heard back, as yet, so have been most presumptuous in going ahead and podficing. If anyone is in touch with doodle, please can you let them know that this exists? If there is any difficulty, whatsoever, I will remove this post but hope that, if doodle hears it, they will approve.
> 
> Music: Adagio For Strings by Jody Jenkins

 


End file.
